One Lonely Night
by The Phantoms Rose
Summary: Nadia leaves her village and meets an unsuspecting person in the wilderness...
1. Chapter 1

One Lonely Night  
  
Disclaimer: This is a very 'Passionate' story so be warned if you are under 18 please leave.  
  
It was a cold December night in the small village of Moonshire. Nadia peered out  
  
the window that had frosted corners watching the snow and wondering how she would  
  
get through it.  
  
The owners of the small house had graciously let her stay and live with  
  
them while she had played for King Zanion as his top violinist. The past few months  
  
she had played for the king in all her glory but now it was time for her to move on to a  
  
new village and a new home. King Zanion had been sad to see her leave as well as  
  
Queen Miyo who had gained a great friendship with Nadia. Nadia sighed and hugged the  
  
owners a good bye as well as the King and Queen and departed. Nadia headed straight to  
  
the forest as the snow gently fell upon her.  
  
Nadia walked into the darkened forest alone in the chill of the night. She carried  
  
her violin case upon her back while walking; the snow crunching beneath her soft boots.  
  
As she walks bits of her auburn hair fly out of her long braid in the wind gently. Her  
  
eyes, the color of the sea, seems to dance with happiness. She wears a rather modest blue  
  
peasant's winter dress that creates a slender look about her. She takes a light step on the  
  
ground as the dress trails behind her softly.  
  
A young man makes his way through the forest, his heavy boots crush snow  
  
beneath the souls. He wears a dark thick coat with a high collar and dark pants with a  
  
sweater underneath. He lets out a yawn as he continues to walk. Nadia stands in the  
  
middle of the forest looking about her as she pulls her cloak closer to her for warmth. She  
  
looks behind her and sighs "No turning back Nadia" to herself as she pursues to find her way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The young man makes his way onward, holding his staff with both hands; to  
  
Nadia he is only a figure in the distance. He sings a small tune while he walks on. Nadia  
  
stops momentarily hearing the beautiful voice as she strains to listen she finds the topic is  
  
not very nice. The man gets about 10 feet from Nadia and sings his head down.  
  
"Do virgins taste better than those who are not, are they salty or sweet or more juicy or  
  
what,?Do you savor them slowly, gulp then down on the spot, do virgins taste better than  
  
those who are not?"  
  
Nadia was not very happy with the song at all she continues to walk cursing in  
  
French under her breath. The young man looks up as he passes her and nods slightly,  
  
"Hello there." as he continues to walk on humming. Nadia looks too him replying a mere  
  
"Bonsoir monsieur." as he passes she wonders if this man might know the nearest village  
  
and she looks up again speaking in a thick French accent, "Excuse moi monsieur, but  
  
could you tell me where the nearest village is?"  
  
The young man looks to the lady speaking in a strong English accent "Right.uh.not too sure myself. I think I am lost but.heh.well.I doubt I am  
  
but.uh.oh, yes.hello." He seems at loss for words while looking at her. Nadia  
  
smiles sweetly, "Well thank you anyway monsieur." She then watches him leave before  
  
speaking, "Excuse moi again monsieur but would you like company upon your journey?"  
  
The young man shrugs "I suppose it couldn't hurt ma'am. Allow me to introduce myself,  
  
my name is Ozimander Griswald. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Nadia nodded quietly, "Likewise I'm sure. I am Nadia deCoeur "  
  
"Nadia.right then.where are you headed at this time of night?" he asked softly looking at her.  
  
Nadia looked into his blue eyes speaking, "Anywhere that has a warm home. I'm  
  
a wanderer and a musician searching for a village to find a job for a while."  
  
Ozimander nods, "faire enough. A musician eh? Well, I'm an Alchemist. An arcanist at  
  
best but never mind that we may have to settle down in the woods tonight it is rather late  
  
and cold." he looks down slightly then as if finishing a thought he looks at her again.  
  
"And that song I was singing, just to explain, was about a dragon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Nadia nods a bit. "A dragon you say, well as unpleasant as the lyrics were it was  
  
well sung monsieur." She speaks softly and looks into his eyes the whole time.  
  
Ozimander stood for a few moments looking into her eyes a bit and then looking down.  
  
He finally speaks, "Well, singing is not my main skill but thank you.now then, shall we  
  
continue to walk a bit or set up camp here for the evening?" he asks.  
  
"Perhaps setting up camp would be best monsieur" she says lightly looking around her  
  
as she walks to the nearest clearing.  
  
Ozimander looks at Nadia lightly for a moment's time. Thoughts invade his mind  
  
thoughts of how pretty she was and of how lonely he was. It had been a few years since  
  
he had seen such a pretty young girl. As she looked at him he turned his gaze away.  
  
Nadia smiled looking at him thinking of how much of a gentleman he was and how lucky  
  
she was to meet up with someone on her journey she admired him for a few moments  
  
before he spoke to her.  
  
"Nadia do me a favor and go around and try to find some dry wood and 10 big  
  
hard rocks, I don't expect much luck with the wood but do your best." He nods to her and  
  
goes to one of the trees leaping up and tearing off a weak branch. Then, after setting his  
  
back pack down he begins clearing the snow away. Nadia goes into the woods looking  
  
for dry wood and rocks. She finds 10 big hard and polished rocks and five pieces of dry  
  
wood and brings them back to Ozimander. He nods to her ordering again, "Right, set the  
  
rocks up in a circle, and then place the wood inside the circle." As he speaks, he removes  
  
quite a few animal skins from his bag and tosses them on the ground.  
  
Nadia Takes the rocks setting them up in a circular fashion. She then takes the  
  
wood setting it up inside the rock circle as she was told to. Ozimander chuckles a bit as  
  
he kneels beside the 'fireplace' "Good girl, ya listen to orders.quite a skill, if I do say so  
  
myself.? He chuckles again as he reaches into his pouch pulling out some flint and tinder  
  
lighting the fire. Nadia smiled lightly not sure if that really was a compliment she just  
  
watched him carefully for a while and spoke more to herself than to him "I figured you  
  
knew what you were doing monsieur and I just followed." Ozimander nodded  
  
"Please call me Ozimander and here take a fur." he reaches to the pile and sets it down  
  
near the fire as he grabs one for himself. He sits down and takes out a long pipe, filling  
  
the end with some manner of weed and lights it with the flint and tinder, then begins to  
  
puff away as he stares into the fire "its nice to have some company." he says quietly.  
  
She takes the fur as she sits down glancing at him then into the fire intrigued by its light  
  
"Yes, it is nice sometimes." she smiles lightly. He puffs at the pipe a bit and then lets out  
  
a soft murmur, as he seems to be in deep thought "Yes." From time to time, her  
  
removes the pipe from his mouth blowing a cloud of smoke, looking around at the  
  
surroundings, tossing Nadia a quick glance from time to time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Nadia watches the ember flames shoot up from time to time and enjoys the  
  
warmth. She begins to unbraid her auburn hair letting the waves blow in the wind gently.  
  
Ozimander watches her for a moment then speaks after blowing a circle of smoke  
  
"Maybe you should sit closer to me, I mean if we're closer it would be more warm."  
  
Nadia looks at him slightly before moving over beside him, she is close but not too close  
  
to him. Ozimander nods and goes to puffing at his pipe again looking into the fire  
  
"Beautiful no? " he smiled before speaking "You said you were a musician right?  
  
Perhaps you could play something for me?"  
  
Nadia grinned "Of course" She was curious to see how the piece that she  
  
composed while watching the flames would sound. She went over to her violin taking out  
  
the precious instrument with care. She rosined her bow gently before playing the piece.  
  
She began the piece softly letting the music envelop her with such a gentle tone. The  
  
music soon became faster in speed as if it were like the raging fires of her past. Her body  
  
moved with such emotion and speed. Soon the last note rang throughout the nightly air  
  
lingering on into the echo. Ozimander takes three puffs at the pipe, letting that note be the  
  
only sound besides the crackle of the flames, he then speaks "Lovely." He looks to  
  
Nadia smiling his blue eyes reflecting off his glasses a bit. Nadia looked down blushing  
  
slightly "Thank you Ozimander" she said quietly as she cradled her violin in her arms.  
  
Ozimander nods a bit, looking away to the flames "Yes... well.you're  
  
welcome.it was a very nice.piece." Nadia glanced at him then closed her eyes  
  
feeling the song of the night and began playing a slow, sweet, and tender song. The song  
  
was meaningful, romantic, yet a bit sorrowful she swayed to the music gently. The violin  
  
seemed to be apart of her the song coming deep from within her own heart. Ozimander  
  
listens, puffing his pipe lightly and once the piece is over he asks lightly "Care for a  
  
drink?" Nadia gently put her violin up not feeling anymore music and then speaks "Non  
  
Ozimander I do not drink." He nods puffing his pipe as he stands, moving the log he  
  
pulled prior, as he does so he sits down leaning against it as he puffs away. "I'm glad  
  
you're here, that is to say I enjoy your company." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Nadia nods lightly, "I enjoy your company too, as a wanderer I do not see many  
  
people.it gets rather lonely." She glances at him then to the fire.  
  
"Yes indeed.I get quite lonely myself." He glances to her and then to the fire.  
  
Nadia shakes lightly as she gets a bit cold and moves closer to him deep in thought for a  
  
while. Ozimander looks to her thinking of how pretty she looks and how much he loves  
  
her at the moment. He scoots over a bit, slowly moving so that he is a bit closer.  
  
Nadia yawns lightly she is only a little tired and she gently rests her head on his shoulder  
  
sighing a bit.  
  
Ozimander puffs his pipe a bit more and places an arm around Nadia, resting his  
  
head against hers slightly. Nadia closes her eyes slightly "Indeed very good company,  
  
one must never be lonely." she places a arm around him holding him. Ozimander take  
  
the pipe out of his mouth setting it down "Indeed." he then kisses the back of her neck  
  
gently. Nadia feels the soft kisses her eyes still closed she begins thinking, what am I  
  
doing.why am I letting him do this? Thoughts provoke her as she giggles slightly. He  
  
grins a bit and leans down kissing from the back of the neck moving forward. Nadia  
  
blushes slightly and speaks gently, "Ozimander.I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
Ozimander keeps going speaking between his kisses,  
  
"But.we're.lonely.aren't we? We.shouldn't.be.lonely." Nadia closes her eyes  
  
as she speaks, "True, but I am a modest woman and modest woman wouldn't allow this."  
  
He continues to kiss her neck, now at the nape "Yes, but you want to.you need to."  
  
He runs his hands over the sides of her face and continues to kiss. Nadia knows he won't  
  
stop and she really is enjoying his attention but in dismay she speaks quietly,  
  
"Please.stop." He places a single finger upon her lips to hush her and keeps kissing her  
  
neck, licking her neck, and fondling her neck with his nose a bit too. Nadia leans back  
  
lightly on her back as he kisses her enjoying the kissing. Ozimander lies on top of her  
  
still kissing her neck slowly holding her head steady. Nadia's heart races more and more  
  
as she purrs softly running a hand through his dark hair gently.  
  
Ozimander kisses her neck a bit more before he moves up and gives her a soft kiss  
  
upon her lips. Nadia kisses back. She gently parts her lips letting him slide his  
  
tongue in probing her mouth carefully and she rubs his back lightly. He continues to kiss  
  
her soon breaking the kiss to nuzzle her for a moment or two. Nadia smiles at him as he  
  
nuzzles, "Still lonely?" she asks. He merely grins replying "Not quite as lonely."  
  
Author's Note: I'm thinking I should continue this further but I'm not sure tell me what you think? 


End file.
